No Title Yet
Summary WIP Prologue A tall orange SandWing, speckled with shining gold, with brown stripes like tigers was sitting on the silent shore, except for the soft lapping of waves, in the peaceful night. His expression was hard to read, he was staring blankly on at the stars, apparently waiting for something... Someone. Time slipped past, perhaps a hour had gone by since he arrived, and he let out a annoyed hiss. The 1 full moon shone brightly in the sky, twinkling its eyes at him. He sat there, his tail twitching impatiently, until finally, the shadows around him shifted and a dragon... apparently the dragon he had been waiting for, arrived. She seemed more nervous then usual, and her talons was twitching without her noticing. The male SandWing rasped "What took you so long?" His eyes resting on the silver egg. Wait, wasn't it a charcoal brown-black egg?! ''He thought. ''Nevermind, I must be seeing things. He shrugged dismissively. "I, um, the N-NightWings h-held me, erm, back, Tiger." She stammered, her eyes darting between him and the egg as though as if she was afraid Tiger would attack her suddenly. "Oh, all right." Tiger hissed between his teeth, seeming not to notice her unusual nervousness. He frowned at himself. How can a SandWing egg be silver? ''But he ignored it. "Put it on the ground, Sahara." He said. "We'll watch it hatch together." Sahara opened her mouth, as if to argue, but then gently put the egg on the soft sand on the ground. It started shaking, and through the moonlight they could see a small dragonet outlined against the pale silver egg. It was curled, trapped, cramped inside, using it's back legs to kick hard against the shell. After a moment, star-shaped cracks began to appear in the surface. Then more and more cracks. Until finally the egg split in two, and a dragonet fell out. But... whats that? Tiger could only watch, horrified, as a charcoal brown-black dragonet, with a brown yellow frill, and... is that star-specked wings? Blinked up at him. Sahara looked terrified, too. But not of the dragonet, instead, of him, Tiger. "SAHARA, WHAT THE?!" Tiger shrieked angrily. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know why he is like that!" Sahara squeaked. "Are you sure this is our dragonet!?!" Tiger snapped. "Y-Ye-Yes." Sahara squealed, but instantly seemed to regret it, as if she thought that saying 'no' and that she must've gotten the wrong egg was better, as an excuse. "YOU LIAR!" Tiger roared, at once seeing through Sahara's attempts to lie to him. "ITS NOT OUR EGG!" He snarled loudly. "I LOVED YOU! I thought you did, too!" Sahara shrank into a corner, afraid of the spitting mad dragon before her. "TELL ME WHO IN THIS MOON-CURSED WORLD IS THIS CURSED, NO GOOD DRAGONET'S FATHER!" He wailed out loud, letting all his hate and anger spill out over her mate. He stomped over too Sahara, looming over her as she seemed to hesitate. "NOW!'' I said so and I meant it!" "A-All r-r-right." Sahara squeaked. "I-I-It wa- It was, Da-Dark-Darks-seer!" She finally managed to blurt out." "WHAT." Tiger roared so loud that the birds sleeping nearby flew out of their tree. Darkseer?! But he's my enemy! I HATE HI-'' His thoughts was interrupted as the dragonet squealed "Duddi? Nameee?" and held out a reaching talon to Tiger. "RRRRGHH NO YOU LITTLE WORM!" Tiger grabbed him and made a motion to swing him into the sea. "NO! Tiger! Please! S-Spare the dragonet! I-Its my mistake!" And she broke down sobbing. "I DO NOT CARE." Tiger snarled. "How dare you ask for mercy when you lied to me? YOU BROKE ME, YOU IDIOT! I'll never trust ''anyone ''again!" and with that he flung out the poor dragonet, out far into the sea, satisfied as he heard a dull ''splash. Turning back to Sahara, he snarled "Don't you dare lie to me again!" Sahara tried to run, but Tiger pinned her down, and ripped her throat open. Sahara gasped, her eyes wide in horror, and tried to say something, but the light in her eyes dimmed and flickered out. For a moment Tiger regretted what he had done. I loved her! I killed the Princess! ''But then, his thoughts at once comforted himself. ''Its okay. She deserved that. She lied to you. And you had revenge... ''Satisfied with himself, he stood up tall against the shining moon. ''I'll never trust anyone again. Chapter 1 Eclipse groaned, dragging his broken wings along the ground as he carried the new gifts sent in for Queen Dusk. There was heavy gold placed on his back, weighing him down. Finally, he staggered in front of Queen Dusk, letting the items slide of his back, panting "Today's delivery, your majesty." Just as he turned around to walk out of the room, Queen Dusk snapped "Oh, don't you go sooo fast, you ungrateful worm. You're in my debt! Also, you are to attend one of my meetings today." What?! ''Eclipse nearly jumped, his mouth falling open. Queen Dusk rarely asked her slaves to join her council meetings. Why was he included? A sudden loud snappish voice jerked him out of his pool of thoughts. "Eclipse, are you going to stand here the whole day or what?" Queen Dusk snapped at him. Eclipse at once backed away. "Oh, sorry, my Queen." and bowed down to her, even though the corner of his mouth jerked and mouthed softly the words: ''Spoilt brat ''angrily. Unfortunately, Queen Dusk saw that too. "What was that, dirty hybrid?!" "Nothing." Eclipse tried to keep his voice polite, but a little strain of loathing could still be heard. Bu the Queen either pretended not to notice, or really didn't hear him, and turned away. Eclipse bowed his head again, then dragged his aching legs back out, revolted by the snobbish behavior of the young Queen. ''I'm only a 3 year old dragonet! WHAT does she expect of me? ''He thought to himself. Just as he neared his room, he almost bumped into a huge, tall orange SandWing with tiger-like stripes and flecks of yellow. The SandWing turned to glare at him. "Do ya'll treat visitors like THAT?!" He roared, making several dragons turn around to stare at him. Eclipse felt hot with embrassment. "O-Oh oh oh, I'm very sorry." he stuttered, bowed to the dragon before him. But suddenly the dragon's eyes widened, then he turned away, continuing his walk again. ''D-did I imagine that? ''Eclipse thought, dazed, staring at him. ''Maybe I did.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Yinjia96)